Zachary Frost
Zachary Frost 'is a nindroid and the Elemental Master of Form from Ogaji, and he is the brother of G Frost. He was created by Zorcob Frost as a last effort to killing Bamos. After Zorcob suddenly died, Zack was released into the world to find his true potential on his own. On his journey he unlocked his power of Form, the ability to change into the form of any other living thing. After unlocking his true potential, he became bored with his life, and asked his sister, the Master of Time, to send him to a world where he would be able to use his power all the time. He lived in this new world until he was found by Tom, and was told he had to come back so they could stop his brother G, who turned evil. He went with Tom, and found Lavender, his sister, and they came together to kill G. After failing to do so, he and Lavender unlocked their Ultimate Potential at the same time, and fused into the Ultimate Elemental Master, Hope. History Early History Zachary was built by Zorcob Frost sometime after the Extinction of the Elemental Masters as a final resort to killing Bamos when there were no Masters left. He was gifted the element of Form by the Goddess Earthra. When Zorcob died, he was released from the lab he was made, and was sent out into the world to find his own true potential. After unlocking his true potential, he became bored with his life in Ogaji, and asked his sister, Lavender, to send him to an alternate universe where he would no longer be so discontent. Lavender opened a portal to Ogaji-Earth 3, and sent Zachary to live there. She also used her power to cause him to de-age, and lived his life in Earth-2 from child to adult. He lived there until he was around 35 years old, and on that earth, he wasn't a nindroid [[Milo's Adventures|'Milo's Adventures]] Children of Creation Zachary was living in Earth-3 before the beginning of Milo's Adventures, and during the first 5 chapters. After Tom Phan was resurrected, he found Zack by asking the Goddess Hylia for help. He found him there, and it took him a while to convince him to come with him. From then on, he journeyed with Tom and his sister Lavender. They eventually find a hard drive with G's last parts that Zorcob never got to put in. Their plan was to put it in G so they can fill in the missing gaps in his processor and make him, hopefully, turn good again. Their plan failed, and in the end, Lavender and Zack unlocked their Ultimate Potential and fused together to create the Ultimate Elemental Master, Hope. Together, Hope attempted to defeat their brother, but he was far too strong. In the end, they were killed, and their soul was sent to the Sacred Realm to prepare for the final battle with the other Elemental Masters. Doomsday Hope would be resurrected, along with the other fallen Elemental Masters, in order to defeat Genesis. Together with the others, Hope defeated G. In order to take the place of the lost Goddesses, Hope, Milo, and Llide took their places, and Hope became the new Deity of Power. [[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Ogaji Origins|'Ogaji Origins']] 6,000 years after the fall of Ogaji, and the Oni took over, Hope's soul was split and freed from the cursed realm. Their body was bent by the Oni's will, but eventually regained consciousness. Zachary woke up, remembering a time long ago... [[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Update 1.14.4|''Update 1.14.4]] ''The following is from the flashback portion of Update 1.14.4 that tells the untold story of The Children of Creation's battle within the newest update of The Game. Zack, Lavender, and Tom are in Ogaji City because the hardware they've acquired to reboot G is outdated. The group is being tagged by G and his servants, who have infiltrated the city from the inside. Zack and Lavender agreed to meet with a professor at the University in secret to get their component updated and repaired in exchange that the three of them test out his newest technology. After evading the guards set up by G, the group meets Maxwell Borg, son of Zorcob Frost's former partner. Maxwell is given the component to update, and his assistant gives the heroes a tour of their facility. The three of them discover dozens of incredible never before seen inventions, as well as the newest project being worked on by Maxwell. He joins them to tell them his biggest project yet: The Game 2.0, an update to Zorcob's famous virtual reality training ground. A complete virtual refurbishment meant to lead the next generation of heroes to defeat G. The Game is incomplete, as of now, but Maxwell wanted the three of them to be his beta testers. He explains that The Game now has a "story mode:" In the Empire of Madness, the terrible Emperor Unagami has taken total dominion. The main protagonist, Neo Viper, must make his way through the terrible traps and terrains of Unagami's world to defeat him. The heroes would be virtually encrypted into the game, fighting alongside Neo Viper. They will each have 3 lives, and if they lose all 3, they die in real life. The group agrees to participate, especially Zack, who is enthusiastic about playing. The three are transported in and meet Neo Viper. The four of them go through the first level as they're supposed to, but as they keep going, things start to seem strange. Viper starts talking about things he shouldn't know about, the outside world, Elemental Masters, and a virus. He reveals to the heroes that "The Game" is no longer just a game. Unbeknownst to Maxwell Borg and the other scientists, the characters in this virtual reality world have begun to think for themselves. The story has become real, as Viper explains that a virus has caused Emperor Unagami to do terrible things, worse than Maxwell programmed him to do. His goal is to inject the virus all over the Empire of Madness, gaining complete control, eventually to enter the outside world. The only way for the heroes to stop him is to confront him at his castle, and the only way to get there is to find the two Key-Blades to open the gates of the temple. The four of them embark on their journey to find the Key-Blades, defeating boss enemies in a high speed race, and a fighting tournament. Along their way the find the Mad Market, where Neo Viper and the heroes become very close. They find out that Neo has always wanted to see the outside world, and the others agree to take him there once all this is over. Unfortunately, each of them only had one life left, except for Tom who had two. Finally, they arrive at the Empire Temple. Inside they find the Emperor and confront him. Unagami is a powerful villain, the Elemental Master of Code. He attempts to finish them off with his mechanical Empire Dragon, who kills Tom, but Neo finishes both off. Victory is theirs, or so they thought, as the dragon reawakens and murders Neo. In his dying words, Viper tells Zack and Lavender to return to Ogaji by stabbing themselves with the Key-Blades, as it is the only way to return to the real world. They do it, but instead of being transported away, they are suddenly trapped in a cage. Viper stands up and the dragon freezes in it's place. Zack and Lavender are confused as Viper is then killed by Unagami, and he is killed by Viper, and them again by each other. Unagami and Viper transform back and forth between each other until they are one. Unagami reveals that he and Viper are one and the same. He played them-- tricked them into trusting him. His sole purpose was to trick them so that he may steal their Elemental Power. Suddenly, Maxwell interjects saying he's finally discovered the virus, and he apologizes for taking so long. He uses his control over The Game to destroy Unagami for good, and frees Zack and Lavender. They're thankful for his help, but Tom is still dead. Suddenly, Max starts shifting between Neo and Unagami and himself. He laughs and claims he has fooled them again, as he has been behind this all along. Inspired by his greatest hero, Zorcob Frost, he refurbished one of his greatest creations, and hopes to add 3 more to his collection. He uses a virus he installed in the Key-Blades to factory reset the two siblings. With them, he will take G for himself to complete the set. His reasoning for trapping them in this game and making them play through it was all for his enjoyment. His monologue is stopped by Tom, who actually had one life left. He and Maxwell swordfight, but Maxwell has total dominion over the realm they are in, so he creates copies of all of the boss enemies, as well as Unagami, Neo Viper, Zack, and Lavender to fight him. Tom is overwhelmed, but realizes that by killing himself is the only way to end it. He uses the Empire Dragon to his advantage, and it blasts through all of them, defeating himself, Zack, Lavender, and Maxwell. He does this, and when they return to Ogaji, Maxwell is now powerless. The three heroes show him who's boss and they take back the component that he updated for them. Finally ready to take on G... 6,000 years in the future, Zack and Lavender reawaken somewhere in the dark depths of The Outside. Tom is missing, so they go out into the dark abyss in search of their lost friend... Personality Zack has shown traits of being fast acting and determined when it comes to missions. He get's angry easily, which is a trait both his siblings possess. He is caring to his friends and family, and he is friendly with his teammates. Notes * Zachary has gone through the most color changes as a ninja. He was originally blue and orange, then yellow, and now he is primarily orange * In the early stages of Milo's Adventures, his power was originally the power to speak to and manipulate animals and creatures * He became a speedster briefly in Children of Creation due to the merging of Earths 1 and 3 ** On Ogaji Earth-3 he is a speedster. * He never takes off his glasses because if he did, whatever he looks at will be turned into a mutant creature, and he is unable to control this power Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Form Category:Form Category:Elemental Masters of Form Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character